


Beautiful Sunset

by essekgaylyss



Series: Critical Prompts [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Feelings are revealed through kissing, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Sunsets, gals in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essekgaylyss/pseuds/essekgaylyss
Summary: Beach conversations and kisses.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Critical Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711009
Kudos: 55





	Beautiful Sunset

Beau closed her eyes as the soft breeze of the sea hit her face. Her skin felt warm under the sun, an unusual feeling after several weeks in Xhorhas. A deep breath, sinking deeper into the trance, the calm. The warmth on her skin growing more and more distant as she fell deeper into the meditation, all thoughts leaving her mind.

She sat there, for what felt like forever, not bothering to count the minutes. No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts kept pulling her back to reality, the sand under her legs felt irritating, the sun blinding her even through closed eyes.

An annoyed huff left her lips as she opened her eyes. Her mind was too preoccupied with everything else.

“Am I disturbing you?” A familiar voice behind her chirped up. Beau turned, watching Jester approach.

“No, I was just meditating. Wasn’t working anyway.” Beau padded the sand next to her, an invitation for the blue Tiefling to sit, which Jester gladly accepted, letting herself fall into the sand. She looked right at home at the beach, closing her eyes as she turned her face towards the last remaining beams of the disappearing sun.

“Does it ever get boring?” Beau buried her hands in the sand, then lifted them letting it seep through her fingers, there was something calming about it, a calm that had been absent from her life for the past few weeks.

“What?” Jester asked, as she opened her eyes to look back at Beau. Her eyes were bright, a soft smile gracing her lips that made Beau want to melt into the ground. It took everything in her not to lean over and kiss the woman next to her. Too much was at stake here and the pain of this particular rejection would hurt too much.

Beau coughed awkwardly, forcing her gaze away from Jester and towards the open sea. “Watching the sunset at the beach?”

“Not with the right people, it doesn’t.” Beau’s eyes burned as she fought her head from turning to see the expression on her friend’s face. She would not allow herself to wallow in this small sliver of hope that would come up every now and then and make her heart ache for Jester, even more, clouding her judgment to any consequences that could come from telling her.

There was a long silence surrounding them, leaving them to the sound of the soft waves rolling onto the beach a few feet in front of them. Beau dared to look at the Tiefling out of the corner of her eye, realizing that Jester had long abandoned looking at her in favor of the sunset. Her hair had gotten so long since she had first met her and started to slightly curl at the end. So much had changed since that day and yet that glint in her eye had never wavered, that excitement that would take over her whole body at times. Even in the darkest times, Jester was a glowing beacon of hope. Jester made people better, had made her better.

“It’s beautiful though, isn’t it?” – “Yeah,” Beau spoke without a flicker hesitance, too enthralled by the image of golden rays of sun softly grazing Jester’s skin, the warm feeling in her chest growing with every second she was looking at her friend.

When Jester looked back at her, there was a humored smile on her lips. “What is it?” And Beau was in love with this woman. She was in love with her best friend and had been for so long. And she was sick of hiding it and sick of lying and avoiding her.

“Can I kiss you?” The words slipped from her mouth with barely any effort given, Beau was not even sure she had actually said anything until Jester spoke up: “Yes.” There it was, that one word that she had wanted, no, needed to hear for so long and all she could do was look at Jester, dumbfounded.

“Wait, what?” – “Yes. You can kiss me if you want to.”

There was an ease to Beau’s movement as she got closer to Jester, leaning in until there was barely an inch left between them. Her breath hitched as she looked into her friend’s eyes, those eyes she had longed after for so long. It was Jester who finally closed the distance between them until their lips touched. A sweet taste filled Beau’s mouth as they kissed, her hand finding Jester’s neck for stability as months of build-up tension simply fell from her shoulders.

When they separated, both breathing heavily, Beau leaned her forehead against Jester’s, a wide smile spreading over her lips. There were tears brimming on the edge of her eyes as she looked at her best friend.

“That was nice,” Jester whispered, still out of breath. Beau nodded, her hand tangling further into the mess of hair on the Tiefling’s head.

“I think there’s sand in your hair.” – “I don’t care.”


End file.
